


I don't like you

by mols



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: She doesn't like him. Not at all.





	

“I still don’t like you” Garcia says as she brushes Alvez’ hair behind one of his ears, or just tries because the brunette’s hair is not pretty long to do so.  


He chuckles and says a quiet “Ok…?”  
  
She isn’t happy with that:  
  
“I mean it,” she exclaims passing her left leg over the other side of the profiler, getting her legs by each side of his body. “I don’t like you” She shakes her head, her eyes closed; then she bends over him and gives him a french kiss.  


“I gotcha” he frowns a little bit, chuckling again. Just as he always does at these Garcia’s attempts to prouve him - and herself - that she doesn't like him. But then, how can he take her seriously when she keeps kissing and caressing him? That’s too much to ask from a guy.  
  
“Hmpf” She groans, digging her nose into his neck as he slowly passes his hands to her back, brushing with his fingertips her bare back, besides the bra straps. “You need to do better than that,” She purrs as a spoiled kid.  
  
“For what, exactly?” He smirks, turning his head around so he could face her. “Gonna like me if I did?” He asks highly amusedly. She doesn’t like it. Not at all. She doesn’t like him either. Not at all. Not at all!  
  
“Hmpf, maybe a little” She says, eyeing him from the corner of her eyes as she tries to hide a smile and he laughes out loud.  



End file.
